


The late night.

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Breast clamp, Fingering, Lingerie, Shower Sex, Vice, blowjob, surprise, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The late night.

It's 7:30 at night and I'm still at work trying to free of the brakes on my car, I call you and let you know I'm going no where fast and that you don't need to wait up, around half an hour later I hear a knock on the shutter, it's you.  
I let you in and your wearing one of my coats, I quiz you as to why your wearing a coat in the middle of summer, you wink at me. You lead me into the back room and undo the coat to reveal that you are wearing nothing but a skimpy black lace bra and panties, "holy shit" I murmur  
Your hand grabs firmly hold of my balls "the trousers, lose them"  
I do as I am told.  
You force me backward into the bench and start tugging hard on my rock hard dick I let out a groan  
You squat down and take my dick straight to the back of your throat  
You then start sucking on the tip, knowing full well it drives me mad. My leg twitches, "my turn" I say  
I grab some rope of one of the benches and tie it to either or your wrists. I drag you to the middle of the the room and put you in between two of the work benches and nail either of the bits of rope to each of the benches, forcing you to be bent over  
Next using the vice in front of you I clamp one of you amazing breasts tight. I grab hold of the other tight with my hand, the other hand I spank you hard across your ass and hear you let out a shrike "we can't be having that" I say I reach round and begin to rub you clit from the outside of your panties making sure to make them wet so there almost dripping.  
I work them down and take them off, "these should keep you quiet."  
I ball them up and stuff them into your mouth, I look at my hands they're still greasy from work, that should work I say, I smear the majority of the grease onto your ass hole and then slide two fingers in to stretch you.  
I slide my hard knob up your ass and you try to scream as I push it in further than normal. You can't!  
I begin to pick up pace and fuck you harder and harder I grab firmly on your thighs as I cum deep into your ass, you feel it fill you, you go as if to try and stand up, I push you back down and begin to start fucking your pussy hard and fast! It's so fucking intense and I feel you go!  
I remove your Breast from the vice and take your gag out and release my second load down your throat.  
I release your hands and hand you your coat, we head home. 

Once were home you tell me your going for a shower, I sneak into the bathroom and force you up against the wall of the shower I remove the shower head from its holder and and begin working it over your pussy. You cry out  
It's so intense for you,  
You spin round and grab hold of my dick as hard as you can and then I've me the most aggressive hand job possible as I get close you drop to your knees go faster and get me to cum all over your tits.  
What a night.


End file.
